How it feels to love and be loved part 2
by CalleighNEricFans20
Summary: Will Eric ask Calleigh to marry him....? Will Calleigh say yes....? Read this story to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Note:Hey guys please remember to leave a review thanks **

**Disclaimer:We do not own CSI miami or any of it's Characters**

6 months later...

**CSI lab.**

"Hey Alex do you have a COD on our victim yet"Calleigh asked

"Yea 3 stab wounds to the chest " Alex Replied

"Ok thank's I am headed to the scene right now to process some evidence. Maybe COD will help us in finding our murder weapon"Calleigh Replied

"No problem baby I will talk to you later"Alex said

Calleigh Arrives at the crime scene. Natalia is already there processing evidence.

"Hey Natalia what do we have so far" Calleigh asks.

"Well I found some prints on two of the kitchen knives" Natalia replies.

"So that could possibly be the murder weapon" Calleigh Exclaims.!

"Yeah so how are things going with you and Eric.?" Natalia asks

"Things are going really good.I really love him Natalia." Calleigh Exclaims.!

"That's great I am really happy for the both of you. So when's the wedding" Natalia laughed

"Hey it's something we have talked about. So you never know"Calleigh replied

"Aww really well I am sure it's gonna happen"Natalia smiled

"Alright enough mushy talk we gotta process this scene" Calleigh Exclaims!

"Hey Natalia come look at this. Looks like our killer cut himself when he was stabbing our victim.

There is a small trail of blood over here only a few feet away from where our victim was

found"Callieigh says

"I will swab some of that and get it to the lab right away"Natalia says

"Thanks Nat"Calleigh exclaims.

Back at the CSI lab Calleigh and Eric are Running the prints from the knives through AFIS to see if they get any hits.

"Hey Calleigh what did you find.?"Eric asks

"Well Natalia found two kitchen knives at the scene that had prints on them. So I ran those through AFIS and it brought up a Mr Wilson Dubree And he has quite the record as well."Calleigh Exclaims

"Ok thanks cal i'm gonna check and see what Natalia has with the blood"Eric replies

**In Natalia's lab.**

"Hey Natalia so what did you find with the blood splatter. That was near where the victim was found"Eric asks

"Well i ran the blood and found a Mr Wilson Dubree. And he has priors"Natalia replies.

"That's the same prints that came from the knives. I am gonna call H and let him know Thanks Nat." Eric exclaims.!

Eric dials H's number

Riing Riing Riing

"Hey H it's delko we got hits on the blood and knives from the scene. They both belond to a Mr Wilson Dubree"Eric says

"Thanks Eric i will have Tripp pick him up. I want you and Calleigh to question him. Wait for him in interrogation 1" H says

"Alright will do H"Eric replies

Eric goes to find Calleigh to let her know that they are going to question Mr Dubree

"Hey Cal we need to go to interrogation 1. H is having Mr Dubree picked up. He wants you and me to question him

"Alright let's go"Calleigh Exclaims.!

"Before we go i wanna do one thing"Eric exclaims

"What's that"Calleigh asks

Eric leans over and plants a kiss on her lips

"It's been a hectic morning and. I don't think i got the chance to do that yet today"Eric replies

"Eric i love you so much you know that" Calleigh exclaims!

"Oh i know"Eric grins

Calleigh laughs

"Alright let's go to interrogation 1"Calleigh says

**Interrogation 1...**

"Why am I here"Mr Dubree asks

"Well we found two kitchen knives in Kelly Connors your prints on them she was murdered last night"Calleigh replies

"I don't know Kelly Connors"Mr Dubree Exclaims.!

"Listen buddy we don't have time for your games. Or your lies we know that you and Kelly Connors Dated" Eric Exclaims.!

"Ok fine yea so we dated for awhile. But she didn't want anyone to know that we were together. The pressure of her career was ruining our relationship. So a couple of weeks ago I decided to end it. But she wouldn't quit calling me" Mr Dubree Exclaims.!

"Ok so you got fed up with her calls. And decided to kill her"Calleigh Asks

"No I loved Kelly very much. I would never do that"Mr Dubree Exclaims.!

"Yeah well the prints on the knives say otherwise"Eric Exclaims

"Look I don't care what those kives say. I did not kill Kelly Connors."

"Mr Dubree we are done here for now. But don't go far."

H walks into interrogation 1

"Alright so what did we get out of him" H asks

"Well at first he tried to say he did not know Kelly Connors. Then he admitted to dating her."Calleigh says

"What else" H asks

"We told Mr Dubree how we found his prints on those knives. He tried to tell us he does not care what those knives say. He did not kill Kelly Connors"Eric says

"Well i think we need to find some more leads. Try and see if you can get in contact with her parents. See what we can find out there."H says

"Alright will do"Eric says

**In the lab**

"Ok so H said we need to try and locate her family. I have her cell phone here it was right next to her. When we found her body. Let's see what we can get off of it."Calleigh says

"Ok so we have a Pete Connors and a Johann Connors. I am guessing those are her parents."Eric says

"Let's get there address and pay them a visit"Calleigh says

Eric and Calleigh arrive at the home of Mr and Mrs Connors to ask them about there daughter. Eric gets out and then goes to Calleigh's side and opens her door for her.

Knock Knock Knock

"Mr and Mrs Connors I'm detective Delko. And this is detective Dusquene can we ask you some questions"Eric asks

"Yes come in"Mr Connors Replies.

"Your Daughter was Murdered last night. We found two kitchen knives in her home. That had prints on them that belong to a Wilson Dubree. Do you know who that is.?"Eric asks

"Yes that was her boyriend they broke up a couple of weeks ago. Do you think he killed her"Mr Connors asks

"Well it's possible Mr Connors we are doing everything we can. To find your daughters killer"Eric replies

"Now you said that kelly and her boyfriend broke up a couple of weeks ago. Were you aware of any issues since that time.?" Calleigh asks

"Well she was heart broken the break up was not mutual. She kept calling Wilson wanting to talk about it and work things out. He just kept refusing her calls. He said he did not like the fame and what it did to there relationship."Mrs Connors replies

"But Wilson would never kill Kelly. He loved and cared about our daughter very much"Mr Connors says.

"Well the evidence that we have so far is pointing to Wilson. Do you know of anyone that would want to frame him" Eric asks.

"Well there was this one young man. Jacob Young he had feelings for our she had feelings for Wilson. Mr young did not take the rejection to well."Mrs Connors replies

"Yeah he was calling Kelly all the time. Trying to get her to go out with him. He did not wanna leave her alone."Mrs connors says

"Thank you for your time Mr and Mrs Connors. That will be all for now. But if we have any other questions we will contact you ok."Calleigh says

"Thank you Detectives please find our daughters killer."Mrs connors Exclaims

"We will"Calleigh Exclaims

Mr Connors Closes the door.

"I think we found a new person of interest. In Mr Young."Calleigh exclaims

"I think your right"Eric replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:Hey guys please remember to read and review and let us know what you guys think thanks**

Eric opens Calleighs door for her. Then goes to the drivers side to get in. Eric picks up his cell to call H. And tell him about Mr Jacob Young.

Riing Riing Riing

"Hey H it's Delko."

"Eric what have you got for me.?"

"We talked to Kelly Connors family. They told us about a Mr Jacob young. That was rejected by Kelly and he was not happy about it. I am thinking we need to bring him in." Eric says

"Thanks Eric. I will call Tripp have him pick up Mr Young. Why don't you and Calleigh take a lunch break. I will fill Ryan and Natalia in on everything and They can question Mr Young." H says

"Alright H thanks." Eric says

**At the CSI lab**

Horatio calls Ryan.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hey Ryan I just talked to Eric. We are bringing in a Mr Jacob Young. He had a thing for Kelly Connors. So I want you and Natalia to go to Interrogation 2. And question him" Horatio says.

"Ok sure no problem H. I'm gonna head over there now" Ryan says.

**Interrogation room 2 **

"Why am I here" Mr Young asks.

"Well Kelly Connors was murdered last night" Ryan says.

"Ok but I didn't kill her" Mr Young exclaims.

"Well we know she was dating Mr Dubree. And you had a thing for her. But she didn't feel the same"Natalia replies.

"Ok yeah I had feelings for kelly. I liked her she's a great woman. But she did not feel the same for me. And I found out that she was dating Mr Dubree." Mr Young exclaims.

"Where were you between 9 and 10 pm last night.?" Natalia asks.

"I was at work I had the late shift. You can call my manager and ask him". Mr Young replies

"We will do that. I need you to write down where you work, your boss's name. And the number"Ryan replies.

Mr Young writes down the info. And hands ryan the piece of paper.

"That will be all for now Mr Young. But don't go far we are not done yet." Ryan replies

"Yea ok" Mr Young replies.

Calleigh and Eric arrive back at the lab after there lunch. They walk in holding hands they like the fact that they can be open about there relationship. And not have to hide it anymore

"Hey H what did we get with Mr Young" Eric asks

"Well if his allibi checks out. He was at work at the time of the murder." H replies

"Did we get the info to check the work place out" Eric asks

"Yes Ryan has it. I want you and Callleigh to go down there. Talk to Mr Youngs boss. Confirm that he was there between 9 and 10 pm last night." H replies

"Alright will do sir" Eric says.

Eric goes to the break room. Where he finds Natalia and Ryan eating lunch

"Hey guys how did the questioning go. With Mr Young" Eric asks

"Well if his allibi checks out. I think we are at a dead end with this." Ryan says

"Well we will find out. Do you have that info H wants me and Calleigh to talk to the boss."Eric says

"Yea it's right here" Ryan says

Ryan hands Eric the info for Mr Young's workplace

"Thank's Ryan see you guys later" Eric replies

Calleigh and Eric arrive at Mr Youngs workplace.

"Hello how can I help you" the receptionist says.

"I'm Eric and this is my partner Calleigh. We are with the CSI miami crime lab. We need to speak with the manager" Eric replies.

"Sure no problem. Right this way" the receptionist replies.

"Hello I'm Mr Ward how may I help you" the manager replies.

"Hello Mr Ward I'm Eric and this is my partner Calleigh. We are with the CSI miami crime lab. Was Mr Young working last night. Between the hours of 9 and 10 pm." Eric asks

"No sir he was not working last night. He asked for the night off he told me he wasn't feeling well. Is he in some kind of trouble" Mr Ward asks.

"Well a young woman was murdered two nights ago. And we think that Mr Young may be involved." Calleigh exclaims.

"Well if there is anything that i can do to help. Please let me know Here's my card with my number on it." Mr Ward replies

"Thank's Mr Ward for all your help. We will be staying in touch." Calleigh exclaims

Calleigh and Eric leave Mr Youngs workplace and head back to the lab.

**CSI lab**

"Eric i think we need to go back to that crime scene. If Mr young was gonna frame Mr Dubree for the murder of Kelly Connors. He would hide the evidence to prove he himself killed her." Calleigh replies

"Let me grab my kit. We can call H on the way and let him know." Eric replies

Eric grabs his kit they head to the garage. And get in the hummer to head back to the crime scene.

**At the crime scene.**

"Hey Eric come look at this. See that cabinet at the very top. Looks like there is blood on the handle" Calleigh replies.

"Let's see what's inside" Eric replies

"Well look at that. A knife with blood all over the blade and handle. I would say we just found us our murder weapon." Calleigh replies.

"Let's take this back to the lab right away. So we can check it for prints and test the blood calleigh says.

**CSI lab.**

"What did you get off the knife Valera" Eric asks.

"Well i ran the prints through AFIS they belong to Mr Jacob Young." Valera replies.

"Alright thanks Valera" Eric replies.

Eric calls H to let him know about the knife found at the scene.

Riing Riing Riing

"Hey H it's delko. Valera ran the prints from the knife. They belong to our Mr Young." Eric says

"Alright I am gonna have Tripp bring him in. You and Calleigh question him. In interrogation 2" H replies

"Alright H"

**Interrogation 2**

"Why am I here again. I already told you guys that I didn't kill Kelly Connors" Mr Young exclaims.

"Yeah well we found this in a cabinet. In Mrs Connors kitchen with blood all over it. Does this look familiar to you" Eric asks.

Eric lays the knife out in front of Mr Young.

"No it doesn't look familiar. I don't own a knife like that" Mr Young exclaims.

"No you may not but Kelly did and your blood was all over it. Which proves that you killed Mrs Connors and then framed her ex. Mr Dubree to make it look like he killed her" Calleigh exclaims.

"So now why don't you just tell us the truth" Eric replies.

"Ok fine I found out that Kelly and Mr Dubree were ending there relationship. So I went over to her house thought I could console her. And that maybe this could be my chance to have something with her. We got into this huge argument and she said she was gonna have a restraining order put on me. So that I could never come near here"Mr Young exclaims.

"Ok so then you stabbed her and killed her. So that you wouldn't have to deal with her anymore." Calleigh replies.

"Yeah your right I did kill her. Because if I didn't she was gonna ruin my life" Mr Young exclaimed.

"Yeah well you didn't have to let her ruin it instead you ruined it for yourself. Mr Young your going to jail for the murder of Kelly Connors. Take him away" Eric exclaims.

In the break room.

"That was the most exhausting day. My head is pounding." Calleigh says

"Can i get you anything" Eric asks with a concerned look on his face

"Yeah a glass of water and two aspirin. Would be great thanks Eric" Calleigh says

"You two make me sick." Ryan says then laughs

"Oh when you are in love. You will understand." Natalia says then cuts her eyes at him

H walks into the break room.

"Good work on the case today guys. I just called the Connors family and let them know. That we got there daughters killer." H replies

"That's so awful to lose your daugher like that." Natalia says

"It is they wanted me to thank all of you. For your work in finding there daughters killer" H says.

Calleigh has her head in her hands

"Are you alright Ms dusquene" H asks

"Yea i am fine I just have a headache" Calleigh says

"Well why don't you all head home. I have all of your reports on my desk. I will see you all here tomorrow morning." H says

Eric comes back into the break room and gives Calleigh a glass of water and aspirin.

"I am gonna take you home alright Cal" Eric says

"That would be great thanks." Calleigh says


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh and Eric are in the hummer. Driving to Calleighs place.

Eric looks over at Calleigh. With a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Calleigh are you ok" Eric asks.

"Yeah my head just really hurts. Eric it's been a long day" Calleigh replies.

Eric lets Calleigh rest until they arrive at her place.

when they arrive at Calleighs place. Eric looks over and sees that Calleigh has fallen asleep. So he gently nudges her to wake her up.

"Hey Calleihgh were home" Eric replies.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home" Calleigh says.

"No problem now go get some rest and feel better. If you need anything call me. I will be here in the morning to pick you up I love you." Eric exclaims.

"Thanks Eric I love you to. See you in the morning" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh heads inside and shuts the door. And Eric heads home.

Eric arrives at Calleighs place the next morning. To pick her up for work he knocks on the door. But no answer so he gets his key and goes in.

"Hey Cal are you ready to go" Eric asks.

"Hey Eric i'm in here" Calleigh replies.

"Cal you don't look good are you ok" Eric asks.

"No i'm sick I only got a couple hours of sleep. Just give me ten minutes and I will be ready to go."Calleigh replies

"No you aren't going anywhere I will call H. And let him know you arent coming in" Eric exclaims

"Eric that's sweet of you. But i have a ton of work to catch up on. In ballistics I really can't afford to miss work." Calleigh replies.

"Cal if you even attempt to go to work. You know the minute H sees you he's gonna send you home." Eric replies.

Calleigh sighs

"Your right just go ahead and call him" Calleigh replies

Eric opens his cell phone and dials H's number

Riing Riing Riing

"This is Horatio"

"Hey H it's delko"

"Hey Eric is everything ok" H asks

"Yeah everything is fine. Calleigh is just a little under the weather today. So she won't be coming in. But I will be in soon" Eric replies.

"Things are kind of slow today. Why don't you stay home with Calleigh. We can handle things here" H says.

"Are you sure sir" Eric asks.

"I am sure now go take care of Calleigh. Tell her I said to feel better soon. I will talk to you later" H says then hangs up the phone.

Eric goes to find Calleigh and hears her in the bathroom throwing up.

"Hey Calleigh are you ok" Eric asks.

Calleigh comes out of the bathroom.

"No not really i feel awful" Calleigh replies.

"Alright you get in bed. I will run to the store and get you some medicine ok." Eric says.

"Thanks Eric your great" Calleigh says.

Eric arrives back home with medicine. And some soup for Calleigh.

"Hey Cal I'm back" Eric feels Calleighs head "Your burning up. Here let me get you some water so you can take this medicine. I got you some soup too if you think you can eat anything" Eric says.

"Thanks Eric for staying here with me. I didn't think a headache would turn into this." Calleigh replies

"Well we have been working a lot of cases lately. So you just need to rest and get better ok Cal" Eric replies.

Erics phone rings.

"Hey Eric how is Calleigh feeling" Horatio asks.

"She's not doing too great. She has a high fever and she was throwing up" Eric replies.

"Ok well make sure that she get's rests. And gets well" H replies.

"Will do H. Thanks for checking in" Eric replies.

Eric hangs up the phone and goes to check on Calleigh.

"Hey Cal did you want me to heat that soup up for you" Eric aks.

"I don't know Eric. I really just wanna try and sleep right now." Calleigh replies

"Alright you get some rest. I am gonna go to the truck and grab my laptop. And do some work while you rest alright." Eric says

"Ok" Calleigh replies.

2 Hours later

Eric is sitting on the couch working on his laptop. Calleigh comes out from the bedroom.

"Hey Sleepy head how are you feeling" Eric asks.

"A little better" Calleigh says.

"You wanna try and eat something" Eric asks.

"Yea I can try" Calleigh says.

"Ok here sit down I will go make it for you" Eric says

"Thanks Eric" Calleigh replies.

A few minutes later Eric comes back with the soup.

"Here you go" Eric says.

"Thanks Eric and thank you for staying with me. I just hope you don't get sick now" Calleigh replies.

"Don't worry about me Calleigh. I will be fine now eat your soup" Eric says.

Erics phone starts ringing

Riing Riing Riing

"Delko"

"Hey Its Nat. I heard Cal was sick I wanted to call and check up on her" Nat says

"She is feeling a little better. She's trying to eat some soup right now" Eric says.

"Alright well tell her I said to get better. I gotta get back to work. Talk to you later" Nat says then hangs up the phone.

"Who was that" Calleigh asks.

"That was Natalia. She heard you got sick and wanted to see how you were feeling. She said to get better soon" Eric says.

Calleigh puts her bowl down and runs to the bathroom. Eric gets up and goes after her.

He hears her in the bathroom throwing up.

"Calleigh I am sorry. I didnt' think the soup would make you sick" Eric says

Calleigh comes out of the bathroom

"Its ok Eric its not your fault" Calleigh says.

Eric wraps his arms around calleigh and holds her for a few minutes.

"Eric I'm so sorry I feel so gross. I don't like that you have to see me like this" Calleigh replies.

"Cal don't worry about it I'm just worried about you. I don't like seeing you sick like this" Eric replies.

Knock Knock

"Can you get that Eric" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah Cal of course" Eric replies.

Eric opens the door and it's H

"Hey H what are you doing here" Eric asks.

"I wanted to stop by on my way home. And check on Calleigh. Horatio exclaims.

"Come on in" Eric replies.

"Thanks hey Calleigh how are you feeling" Horatio asks.

"Not too great I tried to eat some soup. But that didn't go to well" Calleigh replies.

"I brought you some soup you can eat. When your feeling better" Horatio replies.

"Thanks Horatio" Calleigh replies.

"Your welcome" Horatio smiles.

"You better go H. I don't want you getting sick too" Calleigh says

"I am heading out right now. Feel better alright.

Eric walks H to the door.

"Eric you stay home tomorrow with Calleigh ok" H says.

"Are you sure" Eric asks.

"I am sure goodnight Eric." H says

"Goodnight H" Eric replies.

Eric closes the door and goes back in the living room with calleigh.

"Alright Cal you ready to go to bed. I will get you settled in before I leave" Eric says.

"Eric you can stay the night. I don't wanna be alone" Calleigh says.

"Ok I will stay. I can sleep on the couch" Eric says

Eric kisses Calleigh on the cheek

"Goodnight Calleigh I love you" Eric says.

"I love you too Eric goodnight" Calleigh replies.

The next morning Calleigh wakes up. But Eric is still sleeping on the couch. She's feeling much better so she decides to make her and Eric breakfast.

Eric Smells the food and he wakes up and goes into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Calleigh says.

"Good morning Cal you feeling better" Eric asks.

"Yea I am feeling a little better. I think just in case I am gonna stay home today" Calleigh says.

"Ok that's fine" Eric says

"But if you wanna go in that's fine. I will be ok here by myself." Calleigh says

"H already told me to take the day off. So let's take advantage of that and just have some us time" Eric says.

"That sounds great" Calleigh replies


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:Hey guys please remember to review thanks **

Calleigh finished cooking the breakfast that she was cooking for her and Eric

"Let's eat" Calleigh exclaims.

"You know you didn't have to do this" Eric replies.

"Look I have been in bed sick for the past 2 days. While you took care of me it's the least i could do" Calleigh exclaims.

"So what did you wanna do today. Since we have the day off" Eric asks

"I don't know I rarely get a day off. So when i do actually get one i have no idea. What to do with myself" Calleigh says then laughs

Eric just looks at Calleigh and smiles Sometimes he can't believe him and Calleigh are actually together. He's waited so long for this moment. To be with the one girl he's only ever truly loved.

"Eric can i ask you a question" Calleigh asks

"Yea" Eric relies.

"How does Ryan feel about you and me being together" Calleigh asks.

"I think he's ok with it. I never really talked to him about it" Eric replies.

"I'm just glad that we told everyone. It takes a lot of pressure off us. Especially when we are at the lab"Calleigh replies.

"Calleigh I love you more than anything. And nothing is ever gonna change how I feel about you" Eric exclaims

Calleigh leans over to give Eric a kiss right when she is about to kiss him there is a knock at the door.

Knock Knock Knock.

Eric gets up and answers the door

"Hey Nat" Eric exclaims.

"Hey to you to. What are you doing here" Natalia replies.

"I was here taking care of Calleigh" Eric replies.

"How is she feeling" Natalia asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better Nat. Come on in" Calleigh replies.

"Good i am glad to hear that" Natalia exclaims

Natalia looks over and sees the plates of breakfast food on the table

"Sorry for intruding like this. I didn't mean to interrupt anything" Natalia exclaims.

"Your not interrupting anything your fine" Calleigh replies.

"Well I can't stay long. I just wanted to come over on. My lunch break and check up on you" Natalia says.

"What's going on at the lab" Calleigh asks.

"It's a pretty slow day we are just finishing up the case files. From the connors case" Natalia replies.

"Hey Nat what time do you get off work tonight" Eric asks.

"H is letting everyone go early since. There is not much going on today. So probally about 5 or 6 pm why" Natalia asks.

"Well if you don't have any plans. Why don't we all go to dinner. I will call Ryan see if he wants to come along to" Eric replies.

"Yea that would be great just talk to ryan and then let me know the plan" Natalia replies.

"Alright will do" Eric replies.

"Alright i better get back to work. I am glad your feeling better Cal" Nat says.

"Thanks Natalia see you later" Calleigh says then shuts the door

"Now where were we" Calleigh says

"I think we were about right here" Eric says then leans in and plants a kiss on Calleighs lips.

"I am gonna call ryan about tonight. Is that ok" Eric asks

"Of course it's ok you don't have to ask." Calleigh says then laughs

Eric picks up his phone to call ryan.

"Hey Ryan it's Eric Calleighs feeling better. So we are gonna go to dinner tonight. Would you like to come along. Nat will be there as well" Eric says.

"Yeah that sounds great. What time" Ryan asks.

"We can meet at Calleighs place at 6pm" Eric replies.

"Alright Eric see you then. Later" Ryan says.

"Want me to call Nat. And let her know the plans" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah that would be great" Eric says.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hey Cal is everything ok" Natalia asks.

"Yeah Nat everythings fine we are gonna meet. At my place at 6pm Ryan is gonna come along as well" Calleigh replies.

"Ok Cal sounds great. I will see you then" Natalia replies.

That night..

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey Ryan,Natalia come in. Calleigh is just finishing up Getting ready. And then we can head out" Eric says

Calleigh comes out of the bedroom

"Calleigh you look beautiful" Eric exclaims

"Thanks" Calleigh smiles then leans over and kisses Eric on the lips.

"Come on you two lovebirds. Let's go" Ryan exclaims

"Where did you guys wanna go to eat" Eric asks.

"What about that cuban place you love so much" Calleigh asks

"Is that ok with you Ryan and Natalia" Eric asks

"Yea that's fine" Ryan and Natalia reply.

"Alright let's go then. Ryan and Nat you guys can ride with us" Eric replies.

On the way to the restaurant Eric looks over and Notices Calleigh holding her stomach

"Hey Cal are you ok" Eric asks.

"Yea I think so. Just feeling a little nauesous.

"Should we go back home" Eric asks.

"No i don't wanna ruin this dinner. Its fine" Calleigh replies.

They all arrive at the restaurant

"How many" the hostess asks

"There will be 4 of us" Ryan says

"Ok right this way" the hostess says.

"Here are your menus your server will be right with you" The hostess exclaims

"Thanks" Eric says.

"Would you excuse me" Calleigh says

Calleigh starts walking very fast to the restroom

"I am gonna go check on her" Natalia says

Natalia heads to the restroom. She walks into the door and hears Calleigh throwing up.

"Cal honey are you ok" Natalia asks.

"I'm so sorry Nat I was feeling fine. I thought I was better I feel so bad. For ruining this night for you all" Calleigh replies.

"Oh honey you didn't ruin anything. Let me go get Eric you stay right here" Natalia replies.

Natalia walks back to the table.

"Hey Nat is everything ok" Eric asks.

"Not really Calleigh is in the restroom throwing up" Natalia replies.

Eric decides to go and check on Calleigh. But she was already heading back too the table.

"Hey honey is everything ok" Eric asks.

"Not really Eric I feel sick again i'm so sorry." Calleigh replies.

"I'm gonna take you home. Nat and Ryan why don't you stay and eat. I will come back and get you." Eric replies

"No thanks that's ok we can leave. Let's wait and do this again. When Calleigh is feeling better" Ryan says.

The waitress comes up to the table

"What can I get for you folks this evening" The waitress asks

"I'm sorry ma'am we can't stay our friend got sick" Ryan replies

"Oh i'm so sorry. You folks have a nice evening" The waitress says then walks away.

As there leaving H walks in.

"Hey Ryan told me you guys were coming here tonight. I was gonna join you guys for drinks. But I guess I came to late." Horatio replies.

"No sir actually we are leaving. We didn't eat Calleigh got sick in the restroom" Ryan replies.

"Please take her to the emergency room. Just to make sure that everything is ok" H says.

"I'm gonna be fine H don't worry about me" Calleigh says as she holds her stomach and begins to feel sick again.

"Come on Cal let's take Ryan and Nat home. And then i am gonna take you to the hospital" Eric exclaims.

"No we are coming with you" Nat exclaims

"Ok if you sure" Eric says.

"We are sure" Ryan replies.

Eric looks over at calleigh she has beads of sweat all over her forhead. So he leans over and feels her head

"Calleigh you are burning up" Eric exclaims

"I feel so horrible right now Eric" Calleigh replies.

"I know honey. I am so sorry" Eric says

They arrive at the hospital. Eric pulls the hummer right to the er door.

"Alright let's get you inside" Eric exclaims

"Whats your emergency" The clerk at the front desk asks

"It's my girlfriend she got sick 2 days ago. And then we were gonna go to dinner tonight . Cause she thought she was feeling better. But she threw up again and then on the way here she broke out. In a sweat and shes burning up" Eric exclaims.

"Alright sir i am gonna need her to fill out this paper here. And we will have a nurse see her as soon as we can" The clerk replies.

"Ok thanks" Eric says.

Eric goes to sit down. Calleigh and Nat are gone.

"Where did Cal and Nat go" Eric asks

"The restroom Calleigh was feeling really sick" Ryan replies

"Alright i am gonna find them" Eric exclaims

Eric walks down the hall and see's Cal and Nat coming. Calleigh is crying

"Come here Cal" Eric puts his arms around Calleigh and embraces her in a hug

"It's gonna be ok. I promise" Eric says

Eric,Calleigh and Nat go and sick back down.

"They need you to fill out this piece of paper ok" Eric says

"Ok" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh finishes filling out the paper. Then a few minutes later a nurse comes out.

"Mrs Dusquene" The nurse calls out

"That's me" Calleigh replies.

"Come on back" The nurse replies.

Eric and Calleigh go back with the nurse to a room

"So what's been going on. What symptoms have you been having" The nurse asks

"I have been reall nauesous, throwing up and headaches" Calleigh replies.

"Alright i am gonna check your temp. And some other stuff we will see whats going on" The nurse exclaims.

"Ok" Calleigh replies


	5. Chapter 5

The nurse checks Calleigh out. Then takes her temperature.

"Ok your fever is a little high. When did this start" The nurse asks.

"Well 2 days ago I had a really bad headache. But I figured it was just from all the work I had been doing. But then I began to feel worse and started throwing up. I woke up this morning feeling better so I ate breakfast. But then this evening I went out to dinner with my friends. And I threw up again" Calleigh replies.

"Ok well we need to hook you up to an iv. Your a little dehydrated the doctor will be in soon" The nurse replies.

Calleigh is holding her stomach.

"Cal are you ok" Eric asks.

"No Eric I think i am gonna be sick again" Calleigh replies.

"Here let me get a bucket" Eric replies.

Calleigh is done throwing up. Then the doctor comes in.

"Hi you must be Calleigh. I'm Dr Woods"

"Hi So what's wrong Dr" Calleigh asks.

"You have the flu i'm gonna get you a prescription. That will help you with the nausea and you should. Be better in a week or so" Dr Woods replies.

"Ok thank you Doctor" Calleigh replies.

"Ok i am gonna go write that prescription. I am gonna send the nurse back in. And she is gonna hook you up to an iv for awhile ok" Dr Woods says.

"Alright" Calleigh replies.

The Doctor leaves to go and write Calleigh a prescription. Eric and Calleigh are waiting for the nurse to come in. And hook Calleigh up to the iv.

"I am glad you brought me here Eric." Calleigh says.

"H was the one that suggested it. I was just following his orders. But I would have brought you here regardless." Eric replies.

"Eric I love you I don't know. What I would do without you" Calleigh says

"Well your not gonna have to find out. Cause i'm not going anywhere" Eric replies

The nurse finally returns to hook Calleigh up to the iv

"Alright this might sting a little at first ok" the nurse says.

"Ok I can take it. I'm a tough girl" Calleigh replies then laughs.

"Alright" The nurse replies

The nurse gets the iv in

"Alright your all set. The doctor wants you to stay overnight. Cause you are pretty dehydrated." The nurse replies.

"Ok" Calleigh says.

"Ok I am gonna send the doctor in. He is gonna go ahead and give you your first. Dose of medication." the nurse says

"Ok thank you" Calleigh replies.

"Ok I am gonna go let Nat and Ryan know. I am gonna have to take them home. Are you gonna be ok alone for awhile." Eric asks.

"Yeah i'm gonna be fine Eric" Calleigh replies.

"Ok i'm gonna take Nat and Ryan home. I will be back as soon as I can" Eric replies.

"Ok I love you" Calleigh replies.

"I love you to Cal rest. I will be back" Eric replies.

Eric walks into the waiting where Ryan,Nat and H are waiting.

"Is she ok" Horatio asks.

"Yeah she's gonna be ok the doctor says that she has the flu. They hooked her up to an iv the doctor wants to keep her overnight. She got pretty dehydrated" Eric replies.

"I'm gonna go in and see her" Natalia,Ryan I will see you tomorrow" Horatio replies.

Eric takes Natalia and Ryan back to. Calleighs place to get there car.

"Hey Calleigh are you ok" Horatio asks.

"Yeah i'm gonna be fine H. Thanks for telling Eric to bring me here" Calleigh replies.

"I was just concerned for you" Horatio replies.

"Thanks Horatio that means alot" Calleigh replies.

"It"How are things going with you and Eric" Horatio asks.

"Things are going really good Horatio. I love him more than anything I'm so happy" Calleigh replies.

"I can tell that you two really love eachother. I'm glad that he treats you right." Horatio replies.

"It was really hard for me to just give in to my feelings. But I love Eric and I have loved him for awhile. It just took me awhile to get to that place where I could just let go. And give into my feelings."Calleigh says

"I know you have not been treated so well in the past by other men. I of all people know that but I also know. That Eric is nothing like the other guys you have dated. He really loves you and He's not gonna hurt you" H replies.

Eric walks in the door.

"Hey H I didn't know you would still be here" Eric says.

"Well I thought i would keep Calleigh company. While you took Ryan and Natalia to get there car" H replies.

"Well thanks for stopping by" Eric says.

"No problem I should be heading home. I got an early day tomorrow" H says.

"Ok sir I will see you tomorrow" Eric says

"No you won't see me tomorrow" H replies.

"Sir I will be at work. I have already missed 3 days." Eric says

"Then your gonna have to miss another. I am not letting you leave Calleigh here alone. Furthermore I know you don't wanna leave her here alone. We can make another few days without you" H replies.

"Ok if you insist" Eric says then laughs.

"Alright you two I will see you soon. And you my dear get your rest" H says.

"I will" Calleigh replies.

H walks out the door. When he's gone Eric goes over to Calleighs bed. And plants a kiss on her forehead

"Did the doctor come in and give you your medicine yet" Eric asks.

"Yeah he came in awhile ago. I am starting to get kind of sleepy" Calleigh replies.

"Alright you need your rest. Why don't you go to sleep" Eric says.

Calleigh falls asleep and Eric sits in the chair. Next to the bad and falls asleep holding Calleighs hand.

The next morning Eric wakes up to Calleigh laying in bed smiling at him.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep" Eric asks.

"I slept good Eric" Calleigh replies.

"How are you feeling" Eric asks.

"I feel better" Calleigh replies.

The doctor walks into the room

"Hello Calleigh how are you feeling this morning." Dr Woods asks

"I'm feeling much better doctor" Calleigh replies.

"Ok well we are gonna go ahead and send you home today. I want you to finish that medication and then go ahead. And make an appointment with the nurse to come back and see me" Dr Woods replies.

"Ok thank you so much Dr woods." Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Eric go to the front desk. To make the appointment then head home.

"Hi I need to make an appointment for. Some time next week to see Dr Woods." Calleigh asks

"Ok let's see what day would you like to come in" the nurse asks

"Friday would be good" Calleigh replies.

"Ok how about friday at noon" The nurse asks.

"That would be great thank you" Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh head to the parking lot . They Arrive at the car Eric opens Calleighs door for her. Then goes to the drivers side and gets in. Then Eric leans over and plants a kiss on Calleighs lips.

"Eric what are you doing I dont want you to get sick" Calleigh says.

"Calleigh I love you I dont care. If I get sick its all worth it. So that I can kiss you" Eric replies then smiles.

Eric drives Calleigh home and they walk into the house.

"I just want to make sure you get settled in. And then i'm gonna head home ok" Eric replies.

"Alright Eric thanks for everything I don't think I say thank you enough. For everything you have been doing for me lately. I have been such a mess" Calleigh replies.

"Your not a mess Calleigh and i do it because I love you. More than anything and i'm always gonna be there for you. because that's what I want" Eric replies.

Eric makes sure Calleigh is settled in and then heads home.

The next morning Eric heads over to Calleighs place.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey Eric" Calleigh says

"Good morning Cal. How are you feeling" Eric asks.

"I'm feeling much better Eric thanks for asking. I was thinking of going into the lab for a little bit" Calleigh replies.

"Are you sure your ready for that" Eric asks.

"Yeah Eric I feel fine and. I need to get out of this house. Or i'm gonna go crazy" Calleigh says.

"Alright well get ready. And we will head to work" Eric replies.

Calleigh gets ready and her and Eric head to the lab

"Hey Cal how are you feeling" Natalia asks.

"I'm feeling much better. Nat thanks for asking" Calleigh replies.

"Hey Calleigh what are you doing here. Shouldnt you be at home resting" Horatio asks.

"I'm feeling fine H. But thanks for asking" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh heads to ballistics and starts working.

Eric walks into ballistics.

"Hey Cal wanna take a break and have some lunch. I went and picked us up some food something light. So it should be easy on your stomach" Eric replies.

"Yeah sure Eric I would love that. I'm actually feeling kinda hungry" Callleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh heads to the break room to eat lunch. And Natalia and Ryan are in there eating.

"Hey Calleigh I didn't know you were back at work" Ryan replies.

"Yeah I'm feeling better and I needed to get out of the house. I was going crazy not being at work" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh ate a little food then quickly headed to the restroom.

"I'm gonna go and check on her and make sure everythings ok" Natalia replies.

Natalia heads to the restroom to check on Calleigh.

"Hey Cal are you ok" Natalia replies.

"Sorry Nat but I was starting to feel nauseous again. I'm so sorry I don't like that you guys. Have to see me this way" Calleigh replies.

"It's ok Cal don't worry ok we are here for you. And we all just want to see you get better. Especially Eric" Natalia replies.

Natalia and Calleigh head back to the break room.

"Hey Cal are you ok" Eric asks.

"Yeah Eric i'm fine I just felt a little nauseous. That's all it's actually time for me to take my medicine" Calleigh replies


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:Hey Guys we appreciate all of your reviews. They encourage us to keep writing and continue to become. Better at what we do. So keep the reviews coming and enjoy.**

**In the break room.**

"Here Calleigh let me get your medicine and some water" Eric replies.

"Thank's Eric" Calleigh replies then she gives him a kiss before she takes her medicine

"You two make me so sick" Ryan exclaims.

"Oh behave yourself. I think you two are adorable" Natalia replies.

'"Thanks Nat" Calleigh replies then smiles.

"Alright I'm gonna head back to the lab. And get some more work done" Calleigh replies.

Horatio walks into the breakroom.

"Calleigh I want you to go home and rest up please. You can come back to work when you are fully well" Horatio says.

"Ok Horatio" Calleigh replies.

Horatio walks out of the breakroom and Calleigh sighs.

"What's wrong Cal" Ryan asks.

"I am just tired of being cooped up in that house. I have been out of work for 3 days now. And it's driving me crazy" Calleigh replies

"Well H is right you need to rest up and get better. Before you come back to work" Ryan says.

"I know" Calleigh replies.

"Alright i am gonna head home. I will see you all later ok" Calleigh says then leans over and kisses Eric on the cheek.

"I love you I would love to come home with you. But there is so much work to be done. I promise i will come over after work ok" Eric says then smiles.

"Ok see you later. I love you" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh leaves to head the parking garage. Then H walks into the breakroom and sees Eric still sitting there.

"What are you still doing here Eric. Arent you going to take her home" H asks.

"I thought I was needed here sir. So I told Calleigh i would stop by her place after work" Eric replies.

"Ok well then head over there after work. To check on her ok" Horatio says.

"Dont worry sir I will" Eric replies.

Eric heads back to get some work done. But he starts feeling weird so he goes to the break room. To take some aspirin.

"Hey Eric are you ok. You don't look so good" Natalia asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Eric replies.

"Alright well I gotta head back to work" Nat replies.

"Alright see ya later" Eric replies.

"Hey H I'm gonna go ahead. And head over to Calleighs" Eric replies.

"Ok see you tomorrow Eric" Horatio replies.

Eric heads to the parking garage. And gets in his hummer to Calleighs place.

Knock Knock Knock

Calleigh heads to the door.

"Hey Eric are you ok" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Eric replies.

"Come here" Eric says then plants a kiss on Calleighs lips.

"I love you Eric so much" Calleigh says.

"I love you to. Your so beautiful" Eric replies.

"I stopped at the store and picked up some stuff. To make you some soup" Eric says.

"That's so sweet Eric thank you" Calleigh replies.

"Go sit down and relax. I will start the soup" Eric says.

"No let me help you cook" Calleigh replies.

"You are sick and I am here to take care of you. Now go sit down and I am going to cook this" Eric says then leans over and kisses Calleigh and smiles.

An hour later

"Ok the soup is ready did you wanna eat out there. Or in here at the table" Eric asks.

"How about we go and eat outside. It's nice out tonight" Calleigh replies.

"Ok let me get the food. And I will bring it outside" Eric says.

They head outside and start eating dinner.

"So how is the soup sitting so far" Eric asks.

"I'm actually feeling ok thanks for the. Soup Eric its' really good " Calleigh replies.

Calleigh goes inside to check on Eric and hears him in the bathroom throwing up.

"Oh Eric i'm so sorry" Calleigh says.

"It's ok Cal don't worry about it I will be fine. It's getting late i better head home and rest. I gotta be at the lab in the morning" Eric replies.

"Ok thanks Eric for the soup. I hope you feel better. I love you" Calleigh replies.

The next morning Eric wakes up gets a shower and heads to the lab for work

"Hey Eric" Natalia replies.

"Hey Nat how are you doing" Eric asks.

"I'm doing good how is Calleigh" Natalia asks.

"She's doing better I made her some soup last night. She was able to eat without getting sick so that's good" Eric replies.

"Your so good to her Eric I am really glad. That things have worked out between the two of you. It's nice to see" Natalia says

Eric grabs his stomach then runs out of the lab very fast. Natalia goes after him

"Ryan, Eric just ran into the bathroom. I think he's sick can you go check on him" Natalia asks.

"Yea sure" Ryan replies.

"Ok thanks" Natalia says

A few minutes later Ryan and Eric come out of the bathroom. they head to the break room where Natalia and H are sitting at the table.

"Hey H" Eric says.

"Delko if you are sick. You shouldnt be here" H says.

"No sir I will be fine" Eric replies.

"I will not force you to go home. But if you get sick again today. You do need to go home ok" H says

"Yes sir" Eric replies.

"Alright i gotta get back to work" Ryan says

"Yea me to" Natalia replies.

"Ok you guys go ahead. I am just gonna sit here for a minute" Eric says.

Erics cell phone starts ringing he gets up to get it out of his back pocket. He looks at the caller id and see's that it's Calleigh. And a smile comes onto his face.

"Hey Beautiful" Eric says.

"Hey Handsome" Calleigh replies.

"You never call me that" Eric says.

"Well if your gonna call me beautiful. I gotta return the favor" Calleigh says then laughs

"Well you are beautiful" Eric says.

"And your handsome. So how are things going at the lab today" Calleigh asks

"It's not to busy I am in the breakroom right now" Eric replies.

"Are you ok you don't sound too good" Calleigh asks.

"I'm ok just got sick but I will be ok. Maybe I ate something bad" Eric says.

"Honey you have been kissing me and you have been around me. You could have caught what i have" Calleigh replies.

"Yeah it's possible" Eric says.

"Eric if you don't get better after a couple of days. I want you to go to the doctor ok" Calleigh replies.

"Don't worry honey I will take care of it. I love you I gotta get back to work" Eric replies.

"Ok I love you I will see you later Bye" Calleigh says.

Eric heads back to the lab and starts working. But he starts feeling sick again he could only make it to the trashcan. Once Eric is done throwing up he turns around and sees H standing there

"How long have you been standing there" Eric says

"Eric I want you to go home" Horatio replies.

"H I'm gonna be fine there's a lot of work. That needs to be done" Eric says

"Eric go home we wil be fine without you" Horatio replies.

"Ok H" Eric says.

Eric heads to the hummer and gets in. His phone starts to ring and it's Calleigh.

"Hey Cal" Eric says.

"Hey Eric I was just calling to check on you. See how your feeling" Calleigh says.

"I'm not feeling to great I got sick again. So H told me to go home. I'm on my way home now" Eric replies.

"Well come over to my place. You can stay in the guest room" Calleigh replies.

Eric arrives at Calleighs place he starts to feel really nauesous and throws up in her yard.

Knock Knock Knock

Calleigh opens the door and see's that Eric can barely hold his head up.

"Aww come here baby" Calleigh says

"You go get in bed I am gonna make you some hot tea ok" Calleigh replies.

"Ok" Eric says then runs to the bathroom and gets sick again

"Eric your really sick I think we need to take you to the hospital" Calleigh says.

"Let's just wait till tomorrow please. I really just wanna go to bed right now" Eric replies.

"Ok but if you start throwing up to much. We are gonna have to go cause you are. Gonna get dehydrated." Calleigh says.

"Alright I will see you in the morning. I love you I would love a kiss from you. But i don't think that's such a good idea right now" Eric replies.

Calleigh goes over to Eric and wraps her arms around him.

"That will have to do for now goodnight" Calleigh says then smiles


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Hey guys thanks for reading our story don't forget to leave a review Enjoy!**

The next morning Calleigh wakes up she turns over and looks at the clock. It says 10am man i overslept Calleigh thought to herself. She gets up and goes to check on Eric.

She walks into his room and he is not in the bed. She hears him in the bathroom throwing up. So she knocks on the door

"Come in" Eric says wearily

Calleigh walks into the bathroom and see's Eric sitting on the floor.

"Eric how long have you been in here" Calleigh asks.

Eric looks at his phone to see what time it is. And see's that it's 10am.

"I have been in here since 7am" Eric replies.

"Were you throwing up that whole time" Calleigh asks.

"Just about" Eric replies.

"Ok let me get dressed. We need to take you to the hospital" Calleigh says

"Ok" Eric replies.

Calleigh goes into her bedroom puts some clothes on. Her and Eric get in the hummer and head to the hospital. When they get there Calleigh parks the car right in front of the ER door.

Calleigh and Eric head into the ER and see Dr Woods standing there/

"Hey Calleigh is everything ok" Dr Woods asks.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better but my boyfriend may have gotten what I had. He has been throwing up since 7 this morning" Calleigh replies.

"Wow ok here fill this paperwork out and we will check him out. And see what's going on" Dr Woods replies.

Calleigh and Eric finish the paperwork. And Calleigh gives it to the nurse at the front desk.

The nurse takes Eric's temperature and a few other things and writes them down.

"Ok the Dr will be right in to see you" The nurse replies.

"Hello Calleigh and this is your boyfriend" Dr woods asks.

"Yes sir this is Eric Delko" Calleigh replies.

"Ok well Eric you have the flue your fever is pretty high and your very dehydrated. I need to hook you up to an IV and we will get you some medication. And in a week or so you should be better" Dr Woods replies.

"Ok thank you so much Dr" Eric replies.

The Dr walks out to go get Eric's first dose of medication

Calleigh looks at Eric he looks so awful. She has never really seen Eric sick before. And she is not too fond of it.

"Eric I am so sorry this is all my fault. Your sick becase of me" Calleigh says.

"Calleigh do not blame this on yourself. I will be fine I told you before if i got sick. It would all be worth it because i got to take care of you. Calleigh I love you and I'm not mad at you. This is not your fault" Eric replies.

"I love you Eric" Calleigh says then smiles

Right then Dr Woods walks back into Eric's room.

"Alright Eric here is your first dose of medication. This is probally going to make you a little sleepy." The Dr says.

"Alright well I am exhausted. So that is not a problem with me" Eric replies then laughs

About 30 minutes later the medicine did exactly what the dr said it would. And Eric was out like a light so Calleigh decided to go into the hallway. And call Natalia to let her know what's going on.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Cal" Nat says.

"Hey Natalia how are you" Calleigh asks.

"I am doing fine how are you. Are you feeling better" Natalia asks.

"I am feeling much better but now Eric is sick. We are at the hospital right now." Calleigh says.

"Yeah i figured he threw up twice yesterday at the lab" Natalia replies.

"Well I woke up at 10am and I went to check on Eric. He was not in the guest room so I went to check the bathroom. He had been in there since 7am throwing up." Calleigh says.

"Wow so he is pretty sick then" Natalia says.

"Yea but the Dr gave him a dose of medication so he is sleeping right now. And they have him on an IV. So I just wanted to call and let you know" Calleigh replies.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will let H know" Natalia says.

"Alright thanks I am gonna go check on Eric. But I will see you later Nat" Calleigh replies.

"Alright Cal see you later Bye" Natalia says.

Calleigh hangs up her phone and goes into Eric's room to check on him.

Calleigh walks into the room and see's Eric throwing up again.

"Eric are you ok" Calleigh asks.

"I don't know Cal I feel awful. And the medicine didn't really seem to help any" Eric replies.

Dr Woods walks into the room.

"How are you feeling" Dr Woods asks.

"Not to hot I just threw up" Eric says.

"Ok I'm gonna send the nurse in. And have her check your temperature" Dr Woods replies.

"Ok thank you Dr Woods" Calleigh replies.

The nurse comes in and checks Erics temperature. Its a little higher than it was when they came in. The nurse goes to let Dr Woods know.

The Dr comes in the room.

"Ok your temperature is a little higher than it was when you came in. So we are gonna up the dosage and see how that works." Dr Woods replies.

"Ok thank you" Eric replies.

They come in and give him some more meds 10 minutes later he falls back asleep so Calleigh goes into the hallway and see's Horatio.

"Hey Calleigh how is everything" Horatio asks.

"Well the doctor gave him some meds but he was still throwing up. And his fever went up a little bit from when we came in. So they upped the dosage and there gonna see what that does" Calleigh replies with tears in her eyes.

"Come here Calleigh what's wrong" Horatio asks.

"I just feel awful I have never really seen Eric this sick. And I don't like it" Calleigh replies.

"Don't worry Calleigh he is gonna be fine ok" Horatio replies.

"Let's go in and see if he's awake" Calleigh says.

"Hey H" Eric says.

"How are you feeling" H says.

"Not that great" Eric replies.

"You were around Calleigh when she was sick" H replies.

"Yeah and I kissed her but this is worth it. Because I love her more than anything" Eric replies then smiles.

"Ok well you get better Eric I will see you later" Horatio replies.

Horatio leave and the Dr walks into the room.

"How are you feeling Eric" Dr Woods asks.

"I'm feeling better I have not thrown up" Eric replies.

"Ok that's good well I want to watch you for a couple more hours. If everything seems ok then I will send you home with a prescription" Dr Woods replies.

"Ok thank you" Calleigh says

The Dr leaves the room and Calleigh sits down in the chair. But then Eric pats the spot next to him in the bed

"Come sit with me" Eric says.

Calleigh goes and sits in the bed next to Eric. He puts his arm around her and she lays her head on Erics chest. And they both fall asleep.

An hour later Calleigh wakes up and see's Natalia sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey what are you doing here" Calleigh whispers since Eric is still asleep

"I wanted to come see how Eric was feeling" Nat replies.

"How long have you been sitting there" Cal asks.

"About 20 minutes you two are so cute laying there. All cuddled up sleeping" Natalia replies then smiles.

"I just feel awful you know I hate seeing him sick like this. And I know he's not mad at me but I feel like it's my fault he got sick" Calleigh says.

"Stop don't say that you know that's not true. Its not your fault Calleigh Eric loves you. And he wanted to take care you. But it's not your fault" Natalia replies.

"I know it's not Nat. He just amazes me everyday" Calleigh says.

"I'm really happy for you Calleigh and I mean that" Eric treats you so good and i'm glad that he does. Because you deserve it" Nat replies.

Eric wakes up Calleigh looks over at him and smiles.

"Are you two talking about me" Eric asks.

"Maybe" Natalia replies then laughs.

"So how long have you been here Nat" Eric asks.

"Awhile I was watching you and Calleigh sleep. You two are so cute together" Natalia replies.

"What about you and Ryan. What's going on there" Eric asks then smiles with a devious look on his face.

"What do you mean what's going on Eric. Nothing is going on we are just really good friends" Natalia replies and her cheeks blush.

"Sure Nat you can tell yourself that. All you want but I know what I see" Eric replies.

Just as Eric says that Ryan walks into the room and they all start laughing.

"Ok what's so funny" Ryan asks with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing Ryan we were just talking about you" Eric says.

"Why were you talking about me" Ryan asks.

"Because I think that you and Nat have a thing for eachother" Eric says.

"Oh that's funny really funny" Ryan says.

"What Ryan I was serious" Eric replies.

"Me and Nat are gonna go get some coffee. Don't talk about us while we are gone" Calleigh says then laughs knowing full well the minute they walk out that door Ryan and Eric are gonna talk about them

Calleigh and Nat walk out the door.

"Ok so maybe I have a thing for Nat. But I'm not gonna tell her" Ryan says.

"Why not Ryan just take a chance. And go for it Natalia is a great girl" Eric replies.

"Yeah she is Eric I see what you and Calleigh have. And I'm not gonna lie I want that. I can tell that you two really love eachother"Ryan replies.

"Yeah we do" Eric says.

The ladies walk back into the room both smiling knowing they were talked about.

"Ok now is your chance" Eric says.

"His chance for what" Calleigh asks.

"My chance for this Natalia I like you a lot. I have for some time now but I just. Was to afraid to tell you how I felt" Ryan exclaims.

"Wow Ryan I don't know what to say" Natalia replies.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say. I mean can't you at least tell me how you feel" Ryan asks with a frusterated tone in his voice.

"I like you Ryan but I always saw us as good friends. I never thought it would be anything more than that" Natalia replies.

"Ok well can't we at least go out and give it a try. If it doesn't work out we can remain friends" Ryan says.

"Ok deal" Natalia replies.

Eric and Calleigh both are sitting there smiling at Ryan and Natalia.

Dr Woods comes in the room.

"How are you feeling Eric" Dr Woods asks.

"I am feeling a little better. I have not thrown up since the last dose of medicine." Eric replies.

"That's good I am gonna have the nurse come in and check your temperature. If it has come down I am gonna send you home" Dr Woods says

Dr woods leaves the room to go get the nurse.

"Don't say a word Eric" Natalia says.

"What I was not gonna say anything" Eric replies.

"No but your eyes have said enough" Natalia says then laughs

The nurse comes into the room to check Eric's temperature.

"Good evening my name is Kelly. I am gonna check your temperature." the nurse says

"Alright" Eric says.

The nurse gets the thermometer and checks Erics temperature.

"Alright you still have a slight fever. Let me go talk with the doctor. And he will come in and let you know if you can go home or not" The nurse says

"Ok thank you" Eric replies.

A few minutes later Dr woods comes into the room.

"Alright I talked with the nurse she told me what your temperature was. It's fine I am gonna go ahead and send you home take these antibiotics till they run out. Here is my card give me a call and let me know how you are doing in a week ok" Dr woods says

"Thank you Doctor" Calleigh says.

"Before i leave Calleigh your appointment was for tomorrow. But since you are here now i will just talk to you. How have you been feeling" Dr Woods asks.

"Fine actually Eric made some soup for me last night and. I was able to eat that without getting sick" Calleigh replies.

"Good I am glad to hear that. Alright Eric go home get some rest" Dr woods says.

"I will doctor thank you" Eric replies.

"Alright guys goodnight get better Eric" Ryan says.

"Thanks Eric" Ryan replies.

Eric and Calleigh get in the hummer and head home.

Eric and Calleigh arrive at Calleigh place and head in the house.

"Alright get in bed and get some rest if you need anything let me know I love you" Calleigh says.

"Thanks Cal I love you to goodnight" Eric replies.

Calleigh heads to bed she changes into her pajama's. Right when she's about to get in bed she hears something.

She heads to the bathroom and Eric's in there

"Eric honey are you ok" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I just felt like I was gonna throw up but I think i'm ok" Eric says.

Calleigh looks at the clock and realizes its time for Eric to take more medicine.

"You need to take your medicine its about time. Let me go get your medicine and a glass of water" Calleigh says.

Calleigh comes back with a glass of water and Erics medication.

"Thanks Cal" Eric replies.

"No problem I'm gonna head to bed goodnight Eric I love you" Calleigh says.

"Goodnight Cal i love you to" Eric replies.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Calleigh wakes up and see's that Eric is still in bed. So she starts a pot of coffee and makes some breakfast.

Calleigh is standing at the stove making breakfast. Eric comes behind her and puts his arms around her.

"Hey sleep head how are you feeling" Calleigh asks.

"I'm feeling a little better I got sick one time last night" Eric replies.

"Aww Honey I'm so sorry. Wanna try and drink some coffee" Calleigh says

"Yeah I will i'm gonna go ahead and take my medicine to" Eric replies.

"Ok here let me make you a cup of coffee" Calleigh replies.

She brings Eric his medicine and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks baby" Eric says.

"Your welcome" Calleigh replies.

"So what do you think about the whole thing. With Natalia and Ryan" Eric asks.

"Well I will say it's the last thing I expected to happen. But I think it's great you know Natalia has not really dated much since her divorce. Which I get but she deserves to be happy again" Calleigh replies.

"Yeah and Ryan is a good guy I am just surprised. That he is going to give Natalia a chance" Eric says.

"Well I hope that things work out for them" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh's cell phone starts ringing she goes to get it off the coffe table then looks at the caller ID and see's that it's Natalia.

"Hey Nat what's up" Calleigh asks.

"I need to talk to you about something" Natalia replies.

"Sure what's up" Calleigh asks

"I went out with Ryan last night. And I am not sure how I feel about that" Natalia replies.

"Why" Calleigh asks.

"I don't know it's so weird for me. Because it feels perfectly normal that I went out with Ryan. On a date not to mention. I don't know" Natalia replies

Calleigh laughs

"What's so funny" Natalia asks

"I just think your freaking over nothing Natalia you will be fine. Ryan is a good guy and it was just one date it's not like your getting married" Calleigh replies.

"Well what do you think I should do. Do you think i should go out with him again" Natalia asks.

"I can't tell you how you feel about this Nat or even. How you feel about Ryan but I can tell you as your best friend. That I totally support you whatever you choose to do" Calleigh replies.

"Thank's Calleigh I mean maybe just maybe I was freaking over nothing. So how is Eric doing today" Natalia asks.

"He is feeling better " Calleigh replies.

"Alright girl I better go thanks for the talk" Natalia says.

"Anytime" Calleigh replies then hangs up the phone.

"What was that about" Eric asks.

"Natalia is freaking out her and Ryan. Went out on a date last night" Calleigh replies.

"She should just give the relationship a chance. Take things one step at a time" Eric replies.

"She will figure it out" Calleigh says

"Yea she will. I wanna go into the lab today" Eric replies.

"Are you sure your up to that" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I feel fine Cal. I will be ok" Eric replies.

"Alright well i'm gonna go ahead and start getting ready" Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh get ready and head to the lab.

"Hey Eric how are you feeling" Horatio asks.

"I'm feeling much better H thanks for asking" Eric rpelies.

Eric and Calleigh head to the locker room.

"Hey Eric good to have you back buddy" Ryan exclaims.

"Yeah It's good to be back" Eric replies.

Eric and Ryan head to the lab. And Calleigh and Natalia are still in the locker room.

"So Natalia how are things going" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know Calleigh honestly like I told you this morning. I'm just freaked out I mean I always have liked working Ryan and being around him as a friend. But I never though that we would develop this kind of relationship" Natalia replies.

"Natalia Ryan is a really good guy and I know you have not dated since the divorce. And I'm sure it's hard to trust someone again and let them into your life. But Natalia just give Ryan a chance he's a good guy" Calleigh replies.

"Thank's Calleigh for being there I really appreciate it" Natalia says

"Anytime" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Natalia walk out of the locker room and overhear Ryan around the corner talking to Eric about Natalia. So they stand right there to listen.

"I really like Natalia I just don't know if she feels the same about me. She is kind of hard to figure out" Ryan says.

"You just gotta give it time Ryan. This is really the first relationship she has been in. Since her divorce so it's probally gonna be scary for her at first" Eric replies.

"I know your right thanks" Ryan says.

"No problem now lets get to work" Eric replies.

Natlaia has a big smile on her face after hearing. What ryan just said he really likes her. Now she just has to tell him how she feels.

"I think I am gonna go talk to Ryan" Natalia says.

"I think that's a good idea" Calleigh replies then smiles.

Natalia starts walking down the hall and see's Ryan in the trace lab.

"Hey Ryan can I talk to you for a second" Natalia asks.

"Yeah sure what's up" Ryan replies.

"Me and Calleigh kind of oveheard you and Eric in the hallway talking. Ryan I like you to I really do but I need to take things slow. Ever since my divorce I can't just trust people like that and I do trust you. But when you are dating someone that's different" Natalia says.

"So your gonna give me a chance" Ryan asks then smiles.

"Yes because I can't ignore the feelings that i am having. Ryan ever since last night I can't stop thinking about you" Natalia reples.

"Come here" Ryan says then wraps his arms around Natalia

Eric and Calleigh walk by the trace lab and see Ryan and Natalia hugging.

"I guess that means they figured things out huh" Eric says.

"I think so" Calleigh replies then smiles.

Horatio walks by the lab and see's Ryan and Natalia hugging eachother.

"What's going on with them" Horatio asks.

"I think you should ask them that" Eric replies.

Horatio walks into the trace lab.

"Mr Wolfe, Miss Boa Vista what's going on with you two" Horatio asks.

"Sir Natalia and I are dating" Ryan replies.

"Natalia I would like to talk to you alone" Horatio says.

"Sure H no problem I will meet you in your office" Natalia replies.

H walk out of the lab Ryan and Natalia both have nervous looks on their faces.

"I hope we aren't in trouble" ryan says.

"Yeah me to" Natalia replies.

Natalia walks out of the trace lab and heads to Horatio's office to talk to him.

Natalia knocks on H's door before going in.

"Come in Miss Boa Vista have a seat" Horatio says.

"Hey H what's up" Natalia asks.

"I'm ok with you and Ryan dating as long as it does not interfere with with work. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Horatio replies.

"H I will be fine I have not dates since my divorce. But Ryan is a really good guy H" Natalia replies.

"He is a good guy and I'm sure he will take good care of you" Horatio replies.

"Alright H well I'm gonna head back to work" Natalia says then leaves Horatios office.

Natalia heads back too the lab

"Hey Natalia what did H want" Ryan asks.

"He just wanted to let me know that he's ok if we date. As long as we don't let it interfere with our work here at the lab" Natalia replies.

"Of course we wont" Ryan says.

Calleigh walks into the lab

"Hey you two lovebirds" Calleigh exclaims.

"Oh please don't get all mushy Cal please" Ryan says.

Natalia and Calleigh start laughing. Then Eric walks into the lab.

"What are you ladies laughing about" Eric ask

"Oh nothing I called Natalia and Ryan lovebirds. And Ryan didn't like that Calleigh replies

"Ryan this is how it is just get used to it now" Eric says then laughs.

"Hey you guys wanna come over to my place tonight for dinner" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah that would be great what do you say ryan" Natalia asks.

"I will come only if I am not gonna get tortured by Cal's lovey dovey comments" Ryan says then laughs.

"I will take that as a yea. So I will see you at my place at 7pm" Calleigh says.

Calleigh and Eric go to the break room to have there lunch.

"So Ryan and Natalia I don't know if. I can wrap my mind around that one" Calleigh says.

"Yea me either" Eric replies.

"But it is good to see Nat so happy and in love. I never thought it would be with Ryan but hey. Anything is possible right" Calleigh says.

"Yeah anything is possible I mean just look at you and me" Eric says then laughs

"Oh that's funny Eric. Hey come here" Calleigh says.

"Yea sure Cal what's wrong" Eric asks.

"Nothing but I have wanted to do this all morning" Calleigh says then kisses Eric.

H is standing at the doorway and clears his throat. To get Calleigh and Erics attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir" Eric says.

"That's ok you can go home early today" Horatio says.

"Ok thanks H" Calleigh says.

H walks out of the lab.

"That's perfect because I need to go to the store. And get some stuff for tonight" Calleigh replies.

Calleigh and Eric head to the hummer Eric opens the passenger side door for Calleigh. Then goes to the drivers side and get's in and they head to the store.

Calleigh and Eric go into the store get what they need then leave and head back to Calleighs place to cook.

An hour later...

Knock Knock Knock

"Eric can you get the door" Calleigh asks.

"Sure" Eric replies.

"Hey guys come on in" Eric says.

"Thanks" Natalia replies.

"Can i get you guys something to drink" Eric asks.

"Yeah sure what do you have" Natalia asks.

"Red or white wine" Eric says.

"I will have a glass of white" Natalia says.

"Me too" Ryan replies.

Ryan waits till Eric turns his back to walk into the kitchen. And kisses Natalia on the lips.

A few minutes later Eric returns with there drinks

"Alright guys dinner is ready" Calleigh says.

"Thanks for having us over this is nice" Natalia says.

"Oh your welcome" Calleigh says.

"So Ryan and Natalia together" Eric says.

"Yes we are together what about it" Natalia says with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing I think it's great. I really do" Eric replies.

"Well thank you" Natalia replies.

After dinner..

"That dinner was great Calleigh thanks" Ryan says.

"Your welcome" Calleigh says.

"Alright we better get going it's getting late. And we gotta be up early tomorrow for work" Natalia says.

"Yeah but thanks again for having us over. We should do this again sometime" Ryan replies.

"We will" Eric says

"Goodnight guys" Calleigh says then closes the front door

Eric puts his arms around Calleighs waist and places a kiss on her lips

"You ready to go to bed" Eric asks.

"Yeah I am tired let's go" Calleigh says.


	9. Chapter 9

Note:Hey guys thanks for reading our story. And don't forget to review we love of all of your reviews :) here is the next chapter so enjoy! :)

The next morning Calleigh wakes up and hears Eric in the kitchen.

Eric turns around and see's Calleigh walking into the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful how did you sleep last night" Eric asks.

"I slept really good actually. How about you" Calleigh asks.

"I'm glad we had Ryan and Natalia over last night it was fun. I'm so happy for them they really look happy together" Calleigh replies.

"Yeah they do look happy it's just so hard. To picture Ryan and and Natalia together" Eric says.

"Yeah but I'm happy for Natalia I know it's been so hard for her to trust people since the divorce. I'm glad that she's opening up and Ryan is a really good guy. I know that he will treat her right" Calleigh replies.

"Hey I made us some breakfast are you hungry" Eric asks.

"Yeah starving" Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh sit down and have breakfast then get ready to head to the lab.

The ride on the way to the lab was silent. But Eric and Calleigh held hands the whole way there.

Eric and Calleigh walk into the locker room and see Ryan and Natalia kissing.

"Wow so open in public already" Eric says then starts laughing.

Ryan and Natalia pull apart and feel embarassed.

"We are sorry guys I know we should probally. Be a little more careful when we are at work" Natalia says.

"It's ok guys don't worry about it" Calleigh replies.

"Hey Nat you wanna come help me work on some evidence in trace" Calleigh asks.

"Yea sure let's go" Nat replies.

Calleigh and Natalia walk out of the locker room and head to the trace lab. While Eric and Ryan are still in the locker room.

"Hey Ryan can i talk to you for a second" Eric asks.

"Yeah sure what's up" Ryan replies.

"Well you know that me and Calleigh have been together. For a few months now and things are going really well between us. I wanna ask Calleigh to marry me what do you think" Eric exclaims.

"Wow well I think that's great" Ryan replies.

"I think i am gonna wait till around christmas time to propose" Eric says.

"I don't think I have ever seen Calleigh this happy. And you did that man I mean she loves you. I don't know why but she does." Ryan says then laughs.

"Oh thanks buddy that's really nice" Eric says then laughs.

Eric and Ryan turn to leave the locker room and notice Horatio standing there.

"Good morning Sir" Eric says nervously not sure how much of that conversation Horatio heard.

"Good Morning Eric,Ryan. So engaged" Horatio asks.

"So you did hear the conversation" Eric replies.

"Yes and I think it's great Calleigh is a great girl. She deserves to be happy and you make her happy" Horatio says.

"Thank you sir I appreciate that" Eric replies.

"Alright we better get to work" Ryan says.

Eric and Ryan leave the locker room and head to the lab to work on some evidence with Calleigh and Natalia.

Ryan ad Eric walk into the lab where Calleigh and Natalia are working.

"Hey guys me and Natalia were about about. Having thanksgiving together" Calleigh exclaims.

"Yeah that sounds great" Eric replies.

"I mean we don't have family here. So it would be nice" Ryan replies.

"We should invite H" Calleigh says.

"Yeah that's a great idea" Natalia replies.

Calleigh heads to the breal room and see's Horatio and Alexx sitting there eating

"Hey Alexx me and Eric were talking about having thanksgiving. At my house I would love for you and H to come" Calleigh says.

"Yeah I would love to come honey" Alexx says.

"Sounds great" H replies.

Calleigh sits down at the table.

"How are things going with you and Eric" Alexx asks.

"Things are going so good Alexx. I could have never dreamed of anything. Better than this" Calleigh replies.

"Well baby I can tell that Eric makes you very happy. He's a good man and not bad looking either" Alexx says then starts to laugh.

Later that day

Calleigh looks at her watch and see's that her shift is over. So she heads to the locker room to grab her stuff and Natalia is in there.

"Hey Natalia i was hoping to catch you before you left. Would you wanna go to the store with me and get the stuff for thanksgiving" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sure Calleigh I would love to go" Natalia replies.

"Ok I just need to let Eric know before we leave" Calleigh says.

Calleigh heads to the trace lab where Eric and Ryan are working on some more evidence.

"Hey me and Nat are gonna go to the store and get the stuf for thanksgiving dinner" Calleigh says.

"Ok I gotta stay here and finish up with some stuff. But if you want I can stop by your place on my way home" Eric replies.

"I would love that" Calleigh says then kisses Eric on the lips.

Eric and Calleigh look up and Ryan and Natalia are just standing there looking at them

"What" Eric exclaims

"Oh nothing" Ryan replies

"Alright let's get out of here" Calleigh says then laughs.

Calleigh and Natalia head to the garage to get in the hummer and head to the store

An hour later Calleigh and Natalia arrive at Calleighs place to unload all the grocerys

"Alright that should be everything. Thanks for your help Natalia" Calleigh says.

"Oh don't mention I don't mind at all. I love this kind of stuff I remember doing this all the time. As a kid with my mom you know going to buy the turkey and get all the food" Natalia says.

Calleigh has a sad look in her eyes

"Yeah my thanksgiving dinners were not quite that pleasant. I was lucky if my parents were even sober you know for them. The holidays were all about there drinking. But anyways since the guys are still at work why don't we cook them some dinner we can all eat together tonight" Calleigh says.

"Ok sounds great" Natalia replies.

Calleigh and Natalia are in the middle of preparing dinner. When Calleighs phone starts to ring. She looks a the caller ID and its Eric.

"Hey Eric" Calleigh says.

"Hey Calleigh what are you up to" Eric asks.

"Well me and Natalia got the stuff for thanksgiving dinner. And now we are cooking dinner for all of us. Are you guys about done at work" Calleigh says.

"Yea we are headed out the door right now. We will be there in a little bit" Eric says then hangs up his phone

Eric and Ryan leave the lab and arrive at Calleighs place.

They all sit down at the table to eat dinner

"This is great Calleigh" Eric says.

"Yeah thank Natalia she did a great job helping me" Calleigh replies.

"It's perfect Natalia" Ryan says then kisses her.

Eric and Calleigh look at eahother and smile.

"What are you smiling at " Ryan asls.

"Oh nothing you two are just so lovey dovey. But it's a good thing" Calleigh replies.

"What about you two. When are you getting married" Ryan asks.

"I don't know we have not really discussed that" Calleigh says.

"Well when the time is right I'm sure. That you two will get married your perfect for eachother" Natalia replies.

They finish eating dinner and the guys go watch the game. While Calleigh and Natalia clean up dinner.

"Did you ever think that you would be in a relationship with Ryan" Calleigh asks.

"Hey Nat can i ask you a question" Calleigh asks.

"Sure what's up" Natalia replies.

"You know I came to work at the lab I instantly liked Ryan he was a cool guy and just genuinly nice. He was a good friend at that point I was not looking for a relationship because the divorce was still fresh. And I was still stealing with that so I didn't really allow my feelings for Ryan to go beyond friendship" Natalia replies.

"Yeah but your happy right" Calleigh asks.

"I'm very happy he treats me right he's such a gentleman. A quality that my ex didn't have so it's hard to get used to" Natalia replies.

"Yeah but I can look at Ryans face when your together and tell that he truly loves you. And i'm just happy that your happy again" Calleigh replies.

"Thanks Calleigh that mean a lot" Natalia replies.

Calleigh and Natalia hug eachother. They finish the dishes then walk into the living room and sit on the couch with the guys and watch the game.

Eric notices Calleigh rubbing her neck

"You ok Cal" Eric aks.

"Yeah my neck is just bothering me" Calleigh replies.

"Here let me massage it for you" Eric says

"Thank you your the best" Calleigh replies then kisses Eric on the lips.

"You two never stop do you" Ryan says then laughs.

"Yeah we do we just do this when your around. To torture you Ryan" Calleigh replies then laughs.

"Ha Ha very funny" Ryan says.

Natalias phone starts ringing she looks at her caller ID and it's her ex

"Excuse me I will be right back" Natalia goes outside and answers her phone

"Nick what do you want" Natalia says.

"I just wanna talk I know that we had a nasty dviorce. But I would like to try and be friends" Nick replies.

"Are you crazy I am in a relationship Nick and I am happy. I am not going to let you ruin that for me not again" Natalia replies.

"Oh let me guess your with that Eric guy. The one who tried to be all protective of you when I was trying to get a job at CSI" Nick replies.

"No it's not him but even if it was this is none of your business. I have to go but you better leave me alone and do not call me again Nick" Natalia replies then hangs up the phone and trys to dry the tears out of her eyes hoping no one will notice.

"Hey are you ok" Ryan asks.

"No not reall that was my Ex husband. He's just being his usual self but I would like to go home. If that's ok" Natalia replies.

"Yeah of course come on I will take you" Ryan says.

"Thank you again for dinner guys I am sorry about this" Natalia says.

"It's ok don't worry about it. You guys have a good night ok" Calleigh says.

"Good night guys" Ryan replies.

Calleigh shuts the door behind Natalia and Ryan.

"I feel so bad for Nat her ex husband just wont leave her alone. And let her live her life" Calleigh says.

"I know I just hope he does not ruin this relationship. For Ryan and Natalia." Eric replies.

"He might try but Natalia won't let that happen" Calleigh says.

Eric just looks at calleigh and smiles. He's thinking about earlier and the conversation that he had with Ryan about proposing to Calleigh.

"Hey Cal could you see us getting married. I mean down the road some time" Eric asks.

"Eric I have been through many relationships and I never really took them all that serious. I never saw myself marrying any of those guys but things are different this time Eric. Cause I can't imagine my life without you your the best thing that's every happened to me" Calleigh replies.

"Can I take that as a yes" Eric says then smiles.

"Yes you can definitly take that as a yes" Calleigh replies then kisses Eric on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:Here is the next chapter enjoy and don't forget to review**

A few weeks later at thanksgiving.

Calleigh and Eric are preparing the food for thanksgiving dinner.

An hour later everyone arrives at Calleighs place and they sit down to eat.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming and making this thanksgiving so special" Calleigh says.

"This turkey is amazing" Alexx replies.

"Yeah Eric did a really good job with it" Calleigh says then smiles and places a kiss on Erics lips.

"You two can't get enough of eachother can you" Ryan says then laughs.

"Be nice" Natalia replies.

"So how long have you two been together now" Horatio asks.

"Six months" Calleigh replies.

"Time flys fast when your in love" Eric replies then smiles at Calleigh.

"H can i talk to you for a second" Eric asks.

"Sure" H replies.

Eric and Horatio go out on the back porch to talk. H notices that Eric looks nervous.

"Ok what do you want to talk about" Horatio asks.

"Well you know that me and Calleigh have been together for awhile now. And I love her H very much she means everything to me. I know that Calleigh does not really talk with her parents much and that your like a second father to her. So I would to like to ask you for Calleigh's hand in marriage" Eric asks.

Horatio has a shocked look on his face

"Wow well I think that it would be great for you and Calleigh to get married. And you have my approval you know that." Horatio replies.

"Thank you sir" Eric says.

"So when are you going to propose" H asks.

Right when Eric is about to answer Ryan comes outside.

"Did I interrupt something" Ryan asks.

"Well I was asking H for Calleighs hand in marriage. Since I know she does not really talk with her parents and H is like a second father to her" Eric replies.

"Oh ok well I will go back inside. Let you two finish talking" Ryan says.

"Thanks Ryan" Eric replies.

Ryan goes back inside the house.

"To answer your question sir I would like to propose around christmas time. It might happen sooner I don't know we will see" Eric says.

"Well whenever it happens I am happy for the both you. Let's get back inside with the others" Horatio replies.

Eric and Horatio head back inside with the others.

"What were you boys doing out there" Calleigh asks.

"Oh just talking" Eric replies.

"Oh alright" Calleigh says.

Calleigh is sitting on the couch and Eric notices that she looks tired.

"Hey Cal are you ok" Eric asks.

"Yeah I just have a headache would you mind. Getting me some aspirin and a glass of water" Calleigh asks.

"Coming right up" Eric replies.

Eric goes into the kitchen to get Calleigh a glass of water and some aspirin for her headache.

Natalia looks at Calleigh and smiles.

"What" Calleigh asks.

"Nothing he just takes such good care of you. It puts a smile on my face that's all" Natalia replies.

Eric walks back into the living room and hands the water and aspirin to Calleigh.

"Thanks Eric" Calleigh replies.

Alexx just starts smiling.

"What are you smiling about" Horatio asks Alexx.

"Just watching Eric and Calleigh makes me rememer what it was like to be young and in love. There so perfect together it just makes me smile" Alexx replies.

Eric and Calleigh are sitting on the couch Eric leans over

"Hey come here I wanna kiss you" Eric says.

"I'm guessing thats our cue to leave" Horatio says.

"No it's ok guys stay and hang out" Calleigh replies.

"Would you guys like some coffee" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah sounds great" Natalia replies.

"Ok I will go start a pot" Calleigh says as she heads into the kitchen

"Would you guys excuse me for a minute" Eric says then heads into the kitchen.

"Hey" Eric says as he puts his arms around Calleighs waist.

"Hey" Calleigh says then smiles.

"I love you your so beautiful tonight. You have done an amazing job" Eric says.

Eric and Calleigh are kissing when Alexx walks into the kitchen.

"Hey sorry to interrupt I just wanted to see if there was anything. I could do to help" Alexx asks.

"Yeah would you mind getting some coffee glasses. Out there in that cabinet" Calleigh says.

"No problem baby" Alexx replies then walks out of the kitchen.

"No where were we" Calleigh asks.

"I think we were about right here" Eric replies then leans in and starts to kiss Calleigh again.

A few minutes later Calleigh and Eric come out of the kitchen

"Hey guys the coffee is ready it's in the kitchen. There are glasses on the counter as well as creamer and sugar" Calleigh says.

"Thanks Cal" Natalia says then everyone heads into the kitchen to get coffee.

"So Eric what were you and H talking about earlier" Calleigh asks.

"Just something" Eric says then smiles.

"What are you up to" Calleigh asks.

"You will find out soon enough" Eric says then everyone walks back into the living room.

"Why don't you guys watch tv or something. Me and the girls will go outside and talk" Calleigh says.

Calleigh, Natalia amd Alexx head outside to talk.

"Ok you guys I think something is up with Eric" Calleigh says.

"Like what" Natalia asks.

"I don't know I asked him what him and H talked about. And he said just something but he won't tell me what" Calleigh replies.

"Well I am sure whatever it is will be good" Alexx says.

"Why do you think that" Calleigh asks.

"I don't know baby I just have a feeling" Alexx replies.

An hour later the girls head back inside and find Horatio and Ryan watching a football game and Eric asleep on the couch.

"How long as Eric been asleep" Calleigh asks.

"About thirty minutes" Horatio replies.

Calleigh goes over to Eric and gently nudges his shoulder

"Eric wake up" Calleigh says.

Eric wakes up

"How long was I sleeping you guys" Eric asks.

"About thirty minutes" Horatio replies.

"I'm so sorry you guys" Eric says.

"It's ok it's getting late we should probally all. Head out anyways thanks for the day it was amazing" Natalia replies.

"Your welcome" Calleigh says then closes the door behind them.

"How about you just stay here tonight you can stay in the guest room" Calleigh says.

"Are you sure Calleigh" Eric asks.

"Yeah it's fine your exhausted I don't want you to have to drive home. You can just stay here"Calleigh replies.

"Ok I am gonna head to bed then. Goodnight I love you" Eric says then kisses Calleigh.

"I love you too honey goodnight" Calleigh replies.

Calleighs phone starts ringing she rolls over to get her phone off the dresser. She looks at the caller id and see's that it's only 1am and Natalia is calling her.

"Hello" Calleigh says with a groggy sound in her voice.

"Hey Cal I am so sorry to wake you. But I am scared Nick is sitting outside my house. And I am here alone" Natalia says

"Ok you stay right there I am gonna wake up Eric and we will be right over ok" Calleigh says.

"Ok I am sorry again" Natalia says then hangs up the phone.

Calleigh closes her cell phone then puts on a jacket and goes to wake up Eric.

"Eric you gotta wake up. We have to go to Nat's house and get her" Calleigh says.

"What happened is everything ok" Eric asks.

"I think so I don't know she said her Ex has been sitting outside her house." Calleigh replies.

"Ok let's go" Eric exclaims.

Eric and Calleigh get in the car and rush to Natalias house

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey you guys I am so sorry for waking you thank you for coming" Natalia says.

"It's ok we are just glad your ok" Eric replies.

"So I don't see a car out there. Did Nick leave" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah he did he left this note on my front door" Nat replies.

"What does it say" Calleigh asks.

"Basically he said he saw the guy that brought me home tonight. And he's not happy about me dating and he's not going to make this easy for me because I wont talk to him" Natalia replies.

"What but that's crazy" Calleigh exclaims.

"I know and I care about Ryan a lot. But if this is how it's gonna be for me when I try to date. We can't continue to see eachother" Natalia says with tears in her eyes.

"Nat you can't let him win this is what he wants. We will figure this out ok don't worry" Calleigh says.

"I hope so cause I don't wanna lose Ryan" Natalia replies.

"You won't go pack some stuf your coming over to my place. I can't let you stay here in case he comes back" Calleigh says.

"Really thank you so much cause I don't wanna be here alone" Natalia replies.

Natalia goes and packs up some of her stuff and they had back to Calleigh place and they all go back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Eric was the first to wake up. So he went in the kitchen and make some breakfast for himself Calleigh and Natalia.

Calleigh woke up and rolled over and noticed that Eric had already gotten out of bed. So she put on her robe and went into the kitchen to find that Eric was cooking. So she goes up behind Eric and put her arms around his waist.

"Hey baby" Eric says.

"Hey" Calleigh smiles then kisses Eric on the lips.

"Natalia must still be sleeping" Eric says.

"Yeah I feel so bad for her Eric I mean for once she is finally happy. She really loves Ryan and her ex is gonna make this relationship so hard for her. I just wish there was something we could do to help her out you know" Calleigh replies.

"I know I do too and I don't know how she is gonna tell Ryan about all this" Eric says.

Calleigh goes to see if Natalia is awake but see's that Natalia is already standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Nat what's wrong come here" Calleigh says then embraces Natalia in a hug"

"Nothing just that you both are right my ex is gonna make his relationship so hard for me. And I love Ryan but if this is how its gonna be. We can't go on with this relationship I can't do that to Ryan" Natalia replies.

"Look at me you are not losing Ryan we are here for you. And we are going to help you figure this out ok" Calleigh says

"Hey Nat are you hungry I made us all some breakfast" Eric asks.

"No not really but I should eat" Nat replies.

Eric's phone starts ringing and he looks at the caller ID and see's that it's Ryan.

"Hey I am gonna take this call outside. I will be right back" Eric says.

Eric goes out onto the back porch and answers his phone.

"Hey Ryan what's up" Eric asks.

"Well I am at Natalias house I was gonna take her out for breakfast. But she is not answering her door do you know where she might be" Ryan replies.

"No I am not sure. Did you try calling her cell" Eric asks he hated lying to Ryan but he knew that this was Natalias business to tell not his.

"Eric I know you well enough to know when your lying to me. So what's up" Ryan asks.

Right when Eric is about to answer Ryan Calleigh comes outside.

"Hey your breakfast is getting cold. You gonna come in" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I will be in there in a minute" Eric replies.

"Wait who are you talking to" Calleigh asks.

"Ryan he wants to know where Nat is. He went over to her house cause he was gonna take her to breakfast. What do I tell him" Eric replies.

"Well this is between him and Nat we can't tell him she has to do that" Calleigh replies.

"Yeah I know" Eric says.

Calleigh heads back inside to finish breakfast with Natalia.

Eric goes to answer Ryan's question but realizes that he has hung up. Right when Eric goes to call him back Calleigh comes outside with Ryan and Natalia.

"Hey Ryan what are you doing here" Eric asks.

"You didn't put me on hold I heard everything you and Calleigh were talking about. So who is gonna tell me what's going on here" Ryan asks.

"I will Calleigh Eric could you guys give us a second" Natalia says.

"Yeah of course" Calleigh says then her and Eric head inside.

"Ok Natalia if we are gonna be in a relationship. Then we can't be hiding things from eachother" Ryan exclaims.

"I know Ryan and I don't wanna keep any secrets. This is just really hard for me" Natalia says then starts crying.

"Natalia come here. You can tell me anything ok" Ryan says then wraps his arms around Natalia.

"Ok when you dropped me off the other night Nick was sitting in his car across the street he saw us together. And he left a note basically telling me that he's not happy that I'm dating and if me and him can't be friends then. He's not gonna make this relationship easy for me" Natalia replies.

"Natalia look at me I care about you so much. I'm sure that this is hard for you but maybe you should talk to H. You should not allow Nick to harass you like that and take away your hapiness." Ryan replies.

"Yeah your right Ryan I'm gonna meet with H and try to resolve this. Because I care about you and I'm not gonna let Nick get in the way of that he's not gonna win. And he's not gonna make me be fearful of him. Because he wants to have that control and he's not getting it this time" Natalia replies.

Eric goes to check on Ryan and Natalia.

"Hey guys wanna come inside and have some breakfast" Eric replies.

"Are you sure there's enough" Ryan asks.

"Yeah there's plenty come on in" Eric replies.

"Hey Natalia re you ok" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I'm gonna be ok i am gonna go and meet with H and see if I can resolve this. All Nick wants is to control me and he's not gonna win this time. I'm not gonna allow that anymore I care about Ryan he makes me happy. Nick is not gonna take that away from me." Natalia replies.

"Well if there is anything that Eric or I can do please let us know. We want to be there for you and Ryan" Calleigh replies.

"Come on ladies let's eat" Eric says.

They all sit down at the table for breakfast then get ready and head to work.

At the lab.

"Hey H can I talk with you in your office" Natalia asks.

"Yes Miss Boa Vista" Horatio replies.

Horatio and Natalia head to Horatio's office.

"Come in and sit down" Horatio says.

"Thanks H" Natalia replies.

"Is everything ok Miss Boa Vista" Horatio asks.

"Not really H me and Ryan went out the other night and he drove me home. Nick was sitting in his car across the street he saw us and he left me a note. Saying that because we couldn't be friends he was not gonna make this relationship. Between me and Ryan easy" Natalia says then starts crying.

"Miss Boa Vista did Nick try to hurt you" Horatio asks.

"I went and stayed with Calleigh and Eric so I wasn't home" Natalia replies.

"Ok well if it's ok I would like his address. I want to go and meet with him" Horatio asks.

"No problem H here it is" Natalia says.

"Ok I will be back" Horatio replies.

Natalia leaves Horatio's office to go to work and H leaves to head to Nicks place.

Horatio arrives at Nick's place.

Knock Knock Knock

Nick opens the door.

"Hello Nick I work with Natalia at the miami dade crime lab" Horatio replies.

"Yes how may I help you. Is everything ok with Natalia" Nick asks.

"Well she went out on a date the other night and she said when she arrived home. You left a note threatening her relationship" Horatio replies.

"Yeah well all I want is to be friends with her. To speak with her and be be able to ask her how she is doing" Nick replies.

"Ok well Natalia is very happy I don't want anything to ruin that for her" Horatio exclaims then turns around and walks out the door.

Back at the crime lab Natalia heads to trace to work on some stuff with Calleigh.

"Hey how did your talk with H go" Calleigh asks.

"It went good he wanted Nicks address. He went to talk to him that's where he is now" Natalia replies.

Right then H walks into the trace lab.

"Miss Boa Vista may I have a word with you" Horatio asks.

"Yeah of course" Natalia replies then her and H go out into the hallway.

"What's up" Natalia asks.

"I went to Nicks place let's just say I don't think he will be giving you anymore trouble" Horatio replies.

"H thank you so much I really appreciate this" Natalia exclaims.

"It's no problem Miss Boa Vista. No problem at all" H replies.

H heads to his office and Natalia goes back into the trace lab with Calleigh.

"What was that all about" Calleigh asks.

"I don't know what H did but he took care of Nick that's all I know" Natalia replies.

"That's great Nat" Calleigh replies.

Ryan comes into the trace lab and see's that Calleigh and Nat are happy about something.

"What are you two so happy about" Ryan asks.

"H went to Nicks place and I don't know what he said. But I don't think we are gonn have to worry about him anymore" Natalia replies.

"Good" Ryan says then kisses Natalia on the lips.

Calleigh smiles and Ryan and Natalia.

"What" Natalia asks.

"Oh nothing" Calleigh replies.

"Alright I better get back to work but I will see you later baby" Ryan says then kisses Natalia on the lips.

Ryan leaves the lab.

"So I'm guessing that things are going good with you two" Calleigh asks.

"There going really good. Ryan treats me so good Calleigh" Natalia replies.

"I'm really happy for you Natalia. I am glad that everything is fixed with your ex and that he is gonna leave you alone" Calleigh relpies.

"Thanks Cal" Natalia says.

Eric comes into the trace lab.

"Hey Cal wanna go eat lunch together" Eric asks.

"Yeah sure I will meet you in the break room" Calleigh replies.

"Ok there's just one thing I need to do" Eric says.

"Oh yeah what's that" Calleigh asks.

"This" Eric says then leans in and kisses Calleigh on the lips.

Eric leaves and heads to the breakroom.

"You two are so cute together" Natalia exclaims.

"Thanks well i'm gonna head to lunch" Calleigh says.

"Alright Calleigh" Natalia says.

Calleigh walks out and heads to the breakroom.

Calleigh walks into the breakroom where Eric is already sitting at the table.

"Hey Beautiful" Eric exclaims.

"Hey Handsome" Calleigh replies.

"So how did the thing with Nick and H go" Eric asks.

"Well apparantley H seems to think that after meeting with Nick. Natalia won't have a problm with him anymore" Calleigh replies.

"I hope not it's good to see Natalia happy. I don't want that taken away from her" Eric says.

"I know it's nice to see her so happy and Ryan is a really good guy" Calleigh replies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:Hey guys thank you so much for reading our story and for all of your reviews keep them coming :) here is the next chapter enjoy.!**

A month later..

"I can't believe christmas is almost here" Calleigh says.

"I know i'm so excited" Natalia replies.

Eric walks into the lab where Calleigh and Natalia are working.

"Hey beautiful" Eric says then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

"H said that we are having a christmas party at the lab this year" Eric says.

"That's awesome" Calleigh replies.

"Hey Calleigh I will be right back" Natalia says.

"Alright" Calleigh replies.

Natalia goes to find Ryan and see's him in the break room.

"Hey Ryan" Natalia says.

"Hey Natalia" Ryan replies.

"Is everything ok with us" Natalia asks.

"Yeah everythin is fine why do you asks." Ryan replies.

"You have been acting kind of distant lately. I just want you to know that everything with Nick is taken care of. I don't want that situation to interfere with what we have Ryan. I love you and I really care about you. Your amazing and you make me so happy" Natalia says then smiles.

"Wow Natalia I was not expecting that. I love you twoo and I really care about you. But I wanna know that we can do this without someone trying to mess us up" Ryan replies.

"We have nothing to worry about. H took care of everything" Natalia says.

"Ok then let's make this work because your beautiful. And I love you so much" Ryan says then kisses Natalia on the lips.

Just as Ryan and Natalia are kissing Eric and Calleigh walk into the break room.

"Get a room you two" Eric exclaims then laughs

"Why do you have to pick on me like that" Ryan replies

"Just think of it as payback. For all the comments you made to me" Eric says then laughs

"Hey Nat could you help me with some stuff in ballistics" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah of course" Natalia replies.

Calleigh and Natalia head to ballistics and leave the guys in the break room.

"Hey Ryan I wanna ask you something" Eric says.

"Yeah sure what's up" Ryan replies.

"Cal told me that H is having a party here at the lab for christmas. I was thinking of proposing to her then. What do you think." Eric asks.

"I think that would be great.!" Ryan exclaims.

Calleigh walks into the room

"What would be great" Calleigh asks with a confused look on her face

"Oh just the christmas party that H is throwing here at the lab" Eric replies.

"Uh huh sure Eric I need you to get down an evidence box for me. It's too high for me to reach" Calleigh says.

"Ok I will be right there" Eric replies.

Eric heads to the lab too get the box down for Calleigh.

"Which box did you need" Eric asks.

"That one" Calleigh says while pointing to the box that she needs.

"Here you go" Eric says and hands the box to Calleigh.

"Thanks Eric" Calleigh says.

"No problem" Eric replies.

"Alright I need to go talk to H about something. So I will see you later alright" Eric says then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

Eric heads to H's office.

"Hey H can I talk to you for a second" Eric asks.

"Yeah sure Eric what's up.?" Horatio asks.

"Well I know that your having a christmas party here at the lab. I want to propose to Calleigh that night what do you think.?" Eric asks.

"I think that would be great." Horatio replies

"Thank's I am so excited.!" Eric exclaims.

"I'm very happy for you two. I can tell that you really love eachother" Horatio replies.

"Thank's H I do love Calleigh so much she means a lot to me. I can't wait to spend my life with her." Eric replies.

"Well you better get outta here. We don't want Calleigh to get suspicious of anything" Horatio says.

"Ok thank's H i'm gonna head back to work" Eric replies.

Later that day Eric is in the locker room getting his stuff before heading home. Calleigh walks in the door.

Calleigh walks up behind Eric and puts her arms aroudn his waist.

"Hey Eric you headed home" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I am just getting some stuff before I go" Eric replies.

"You wanna go to dinner." Calleigh asks.

"I would love to but I have something. That I need to take care of." Eric replies.

"Ok" Calleigh says with a suspicious look on her face.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow" Eric says then kisses Calleigh on the lips.

That night Eric went ring shopping and found the perfect ring for Calleigh. So he calls Natalia and Ryan to come over and. See what they think about it.

Riing Riing Riing.

"Hey Ryan it's Eric" Eric says.

"Hey man what's up" Ryan replies.

"Could you and Nat come over. I want to show you the ring I got for Calleigh.!" Eric exclaims.

"Yeah of course we will be over in about 20 minutes" Ryan replies.

20 minutes later....Natalia and Ryan arrive at Eric's place.

Knock Knock Knock.

Eric opens the door

"Hey guys come on in" Eric says.

"So where's this ring I can't wait to see it.!" Natalia exclaims.

"Let me go get it hold on" Eric says.

Eric goes to get the ring and comes back out to the living room. To show it to Ryan and natalia

"Here it is" Eric says flipping open the box with the ring inside.

"Wow that is Beautiful.!" Natalia exclaims.

"That's nice Eric" Ryan says.

"Thanks do you think she's gonna like it" Eric asks.

"Like it she's gonna love it" Natalia replies.

2 weeks later at the lab christmas party.

Eric arrives at the lab for the christmas party.

"Hey Eric is everything ok. You look a little nervous." H asks.

"I'm just nervous about proposing to Calleigh H" Eric replies.

Calleigh walks up to Eric and Horatio.

"Hey handsome" Calleigh says then kisses Eric.

"Hey Beautiful" Eric says.

"Hey Natalia I love the dress you look amazing." Calleigh says

"Thank's Cal yours is amazing as well" Natalia replies.

"Hey Eric can I talk to you for a second" Horatio asks.

"Yeah sure H Calleigh I will be right back." Eric replies.

"Ok sure honey" Calleigh says.

Eric goes into the breakroom to talk with Horatio.

"He has been acting so weird lately. I don't lnow whats going on" Calleigh says.

"Hmm I don't know" Ryan replies trying not to say anything.

In the breakroom..

"Ok so when do you want to propose" Horatio asks.

"'How about when you give the toast for the evening" Eric replies.

"Ok that's perfect I will call you up. And tell everyone that you have something. That you would like to say" Horatio says.

"Ok thanks H" Eric replies.

"Alright let's get back to the party" Horatio says.

Eric and Horatio head back to the party.

"Hey Eric is everything ok.?" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah everything is fine Calleigh." Eric replies

Horatio gets up to give the toast for the evening

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's been a crazy year here at the lab but you all have done and amazing job. I wanted to thank you all for your hard work. But before we get back to the party Eric has something he would like to say. Come on up Eric." Horatio says.

"Good evening everybody I love my job as a CSI. Being able to help grieving familys put away bad guys. I remember my first day on the job I was so nervous I remember this blonde beautiful girl. Walking in with this amazing southern charm that calmed me. And helped me through my first day from that day on we became the best of friends" Eric says then walks over to Calleigh and gets on one knee

"I love you Calleigh Dusquene and I want you to be in my life forever. Will you marry me.?" Eric asks.

"Oh my gosh" Calleigh says then starts crying

"Can I take that as a yes" Eric nervously says

Calleigh nods then Eric puts the ring on her finger. Gets up and kisses her on the lips.

Horatio walks up to Calleigh and Eric

"Congratulations you two I am very happy for you both" Horatio says.

"Thank you H" Calleigh replies.

Eric and Calleigh go into the breakroom to get away from everyone for a little bit.

"Oh my gosh Eric I can't believe we are engaged. I knew you were up to something but I had no idea this was it" Calleigh says.

Eric wipes a tear from Calleighs cheek then kisses her on the lips.

"I love you so much and I can't wait. To spend the rest of my life with you" Eric says.

"I love you to Eric. Soon I will be Calleigh Delko. Has a nice ring to it huh" Calleigh says then laughs.

Natalia walks into the breakroom.

"Hey you two lovebirds congratulations. I am so happy for both of you really" Natalia says then hugs both Eric and Calleigh

"Thank you Nat" Calleigh says the smiles

"Your welcome" Natalia replies.

"So did you know about this Nat" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah I did me and Ryan went over to Eric's place. The other night to see the ring" Natalia says.

"Wow I'm so happy and excited.!" Calleigh exclaims

"Well I will let you two have some time alone. I just wanted to come in and say congratulations" Natalia says

"Thanks Natalia." Calleigh says

Natalia leaves the break room and goes back out to the party.

"Eric I love you so much. Did you ever think that we would get married.?" Calleigh asks.

"Honestly I never though I would even get you. I waited and waited just hoping that you would see me. Knowing I would be so blessed to have you in my life Calleigh. And now that I do it's everything that I thought it would be and more." Eric replies.

Calleigh starts to cry and kisses Eric on the lips.

Horatio walks into the breakroom.

"Congratulations you two. Again I am so happy for you" Horatio says

Calleigh already knew that Ryan and Natalia knew about the proposal. So she wanted to see if H knew as well.

"Did you know about this H.?" Calleigh asks

"Yes Eric is it ok if I tell her how you came to me" Horatio asks.

"Yeah sure H go ahead" Eric replies.

"Eric actually came to me and asked for your hand in marriage" Horatio says.

Calleigh starts to cry.

"Calleigh are you ok.?" Eric asks.

"Yeah I'm sorry it just makes me think of how much I wish. That me and my dad had that kind of relationship that he could have been here for this moment" Calleigh says.

"Calleigh come here" Eric says and embraces Calleigh in his arms.

"I'm sure your dad is gonna be so happy for you. Your his baby girl all grown up and getting married" Eric says with a smile on his face

"Yeah I'm sure he will it's just I never though that Horatio would take place as my father figure. I love that Horatio is there for me an always has been" Calleigh says.

Calleigh get's up and gives Horatio a hug

"Thank you for this for being my support. I know that this wedding will be wonderfull and knowing that Eric asked you for my hand in marriage. Makes it all that more special" Calleigh says.

"Anytime sweetheart anytime" Horatior replies.

"Alright let's get back to that party" Calleigh says

Eric,Calleigh and Horatio head back to the christmas party.


End file.
